


Flower Crown

by TauntedOctopi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntedOctopi/pseuds/TauntedOctopi
Summary: Aerith makes flower crowns for the local children. Reno dotes on her.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Reno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

If she had been anyone else, there was absolutely no way Reno would have agreed to this. 

Then again, if she was anyone else, he wouldn't have let himself get into this situation to begin with.

Before her, he hadn't really given much thought to having a serious relationship with anyone. He had been perfectly happy on his own, sleeping with whoever he pleased, with no commitment or attachment to anyone.

That sort of lifestyle had suited him just fine, until he'd been assigned to her yet again. Shinra certified bodyguard, at her service.  
He had expected her to resent him. Hate him, even though he didn't think she had a hateful bone in her body.

He hadn't expected the opposite. For her to treat him and Rude like friends. Welcome parts of her life.

He supposed when that happened, he should have seen falling in love with her coming right up in his path. He'd never been one for knowing stuff. Hit first, ask questions later. Kind of came with being a professional bad guy.

Either way, a few dates, a tonne of time spent together off and on the clock, his op involving her over...  
Had led to here.

Here meaning, him sitting on his ass in her flower garden, blazer hung over a nearby fence post, watching her make a flower crown with neat, careful fingers.

She had perfected them, lately, having taught the children at the nearby Leaf House how to make things out of flowers. Well. Attempted to teach them, anyway. It hadn't gone so well, a lot of the kids not having the knack for it that she did.

And so, here they were, sitting in the sun, listening to the waterfall, while she made flower crowns to deliver to the children.

He took a drag of his cigarette, smirking at her disapproving look.

"Those are bad for you, you know." Aerith barely glanced up from the crown she was making.

"So is all the shit Shinra blasts into the atmosphere." he exhaled a puff of smoke with a grin.

Even being a Shinra suit, he knew damn well their mako reactors were poisoning the planet. He didn't even need her to tell him that, though he listened anyway. 

She cracked the smallest of smiles. 

"You're right." she added another yellow flower to the crown. "But it doesn't mean I don't worry about you." 

That startled him, a little. 

"You worry about me?" the thought seemed odd to him. He was so used to worrying about her, about keeping her safe, whether he was actually a decent boyfriend.. He hadn't considered that she might worry about him. 

She blinked, surprised. 

"Well of course I do!" she stared at him, "you have a really dangerous job, I always worry that you'll get hurt!"

He stared at her. 

"Oh don't look so surprised, what sort of girlfriend would I be if I didn't worry about you?" 

He shrugged, tapped out his cigarette on the ceramic dish he'd brought with him for that purpose. "Guess I never considered it." 

"Well, try to remember." she closed off the flower crown, examined it for a moment, then leaned over and dropped it onto his head. 

"There." 

He raised an eyebrow. "This required attire for the day?" 

"Not necessarily, but I'm sure the children would love to see you looking less intimidating.." 

He supposed that was fair enough. He was tall and intimidating, everyone, even in the slums, knew what a black suit meant. That and he followed her around like something between a lost puppy and an aggressive guard dog. 

He sighed. 

"Fine..." like he really cared. If anything he felt kind of fuzzy, thanks to her. She was the only person he'd wear a flower crown publicly for. "But you have to wear one too." 

She laughed, reaching for the flower basket. 

"Already working on it."


	2. Chapter 2

He followed her through the tunnel that led from her house to the Leaf House orphanage, yet again with the air of something between lost puppy and guard dog. 

He knew he looked far less menacing, what with his favoured weapon holstered inside his blazer, and the flower crown on his head. The plus side was she wore a matching one, carried a basket full of different patterned flower crowns in her arms to deliver to the local kids and their guardians. 

Once, he might have made fun of her. Now, he considered it a privilege to be part of her world of kindness, care for anyone who needed it. 

As usual, the kids were delighted to see Aerith, wary of him. He could tell they were warming up to him the more he came round, but he figured maybe his attitude and obnoxious red hair frightened them. Not to mention the suit. 

Even kids in the slums knew to be wary of Turks. 

He stayed back, shuffling a bit awkwardly while she handed out the gifts. She had the knack for cheering people up, making them happy with even the smallest thing, because of the love and effort she put into everything. 

He was content just to watch, a small smile on his face. 

Maybe one day they would have children of their own. He could picture her being a wonderful mother, the sort who cooked and told stories and made the whole house smell like flowers. He wondered idly what sort of father he would be. Hopefully the sort who made toys by hand. The kind who made cocoa and told jokes. 

It surprised him, how much he wanted that for their future. But when he watched her with the orphaned kids, how could he not? 

One day, he told himself, one day he'd retire from this job, and they could have a family of their own. He would buy her a rose gold ring, make her his wife, and they would live happily, just like in the stories she told. 

For now, though, he was content just leaning against a pillar, watching her light up the room.


End file.
